In our apartment
by PrinceJayden
Summary: The lives of Satoru and Mitsuru are seemingly simple. The fight as Riders, they share an apartment, they are seemingly friends. But can evolve into more. SatoruxMitsuru/TigerxImperer fluff but keeping it at T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

Guess who's back? Back again? Jayden's back and really needs to stop signing songs that went out of style years ago. Speaking of years ago let's talk about my otp from Kamen Rider Ryuki. These chapters will not be very long and warning there is no plot. Just shamless fluff.

* * *

Satoru lay on his side, his legs hiked up in fetal position, one ear pressed to the cold wood floor. Below he could hear the muffled bickering of their downstairs neighbours. Cheating this, sleeping around that. His eyes wondered around the room to find where his pillow was. He remebered throwing it somewhere across the room when he couldn't get comfortable. He spotted near the slidecloset but instantly gave up on the idea of fetching it. Sinking back into the quilt and throwing the sheets over his head. Nothing but the sound of the neighbours bickering and the faint rushing of cars bellow the balcony.

He perked up a bit at the sound of front door opening. "Satoru! Gosh, do you ever turn the lights?" The voice belonged to Mitsuru Sano, a fellow rider and roommate. Running his fingers through dark, soft chocolate tress of hair he began placing the plastic bags on the counter. Ashe journied to the living room which, since the younger Rider's arrival was looking more like a jungle of clutter. Blankets, pillows, take-out bags and clouthes lying about.

"Oi, are you up?" His voice was soft, just above a whisper.

The tiger let out a groan and rolled onto his stomache only to have his nose crushed by the same floor that let the muffled neighbours cries seep through. Mitsuru crouched down to his level and lightly shook his shoulder. "'Come on, I brought dinner and I know you didn't eat the lunch I left you." The man waited but received no response so he pressed on. "I bought boxed lunches from downtown because I know you won't touch mine." He held out a red box comprised of tofu, carrots, rice and other assortments of healthy food portions. Mitsuru noticed that whenever Satoru did eat the food that was left out he only picked at the meat and hardly touched the vegiatbles. Call him a worry-wart or a nag but he felt somewhat responsible for the guy. Satoru 'tsked' and pulled the sheets up to his neck like a child pouting after waking up only to discover it's monday. "I don't want them." It came out more as 'muh wahmmmnn' but he took it anyway, placing it besided him. Mitsuru stood up shakily and almost lost his footing. "I'm going to heat up some soup. Eat." He pointed directly at the younger male who grumbled but complied, unwrapping the clear plastic and nibbling at the tofu.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

Here we are at chapter two. I find it hard writing live acion characters rather than anime or cartoon. Maybe it's just because it's easier imagining animated being doing onderful, supe natual things. Plus those two wern't given a lot of screentime. But enough of that, please enjoy. (Trips on the way out)

* * *

When Mitsuru unlocked the door to the apartment the first thing he expected was to find his friend laying in his susual spot, curled up in a quilt on the floor sleeping. The last thing he expected was to be met by glass under his heel. Mirror glass to be exact, he scaned the room quickly, frames thrown and dishes broken. "Satoru?" He rushed into the living room he was greeted by Satoru, still Henshined. His claws scraping the floor, his chest hevening.

"Satoru?"The man reached for his own deck and belt but before he could the younger man lunged at him but Mitsuru easily dodged it "Whoa, calm down!" He managed to get behind him and out of his line of vision. The tiger was in one of his moods, a blinding rage of fury and he only got lir this on one occasion: when he lost. When they first met the young man found like this, eyes bloodshot with clouthes tattered and torn. His eyes were wild like fire but tranquil as the silence in a forrest. He saw himself. "Wake up right now! I know you can hear me." At the sound of his voice a light blasts and faded to reveal the same man from all those months ago. He still hid under the blankets like cave but now he would emurge to greet his fellow Rider in the morning. A time or two he would sometimes crack a smile. Those same eyes that glowed with firey rage now softened like ocean water after a storm. He was hunched over in a stance like his animal counterpart, crouching before advancing towards his prey. Still out of it, he glanced arround slowly but surly coming to his senses. Running fingers through raven hair he bagan mumbling words that seemed to Mitsuru was a long series of appologies to no one in particular.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru!" He turned on his heels to meet the older man who immeadiatly wrapped his arms around Satoru, burrowing his head into his hair. "I've got you." Satoru was a mess the worst he'd seen in weeks. He must've gone to challenge another rider. This was usually the case when he charged in headfirst with no attack plan only to lose with only his life and rage. Now that he thoought about it hadn't he last fought Ouja? The man was sadistic, a total psychhopath that snake. Errr- both literally and in rider form. He didn't press on. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." He spoke again and again until he himself and Satoru believed it.

Placing his Rider deck down on the couch next to him, he let Satoru rest his head upon his lap, like a kitten he lay fast asleep. No doubt dreaming of being the hero he wanted to be.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form. I just wanted Satoru to have something of a making breakfast thing but it turned into this. This is pretty cute though.

* * *

Satoru's eyes lashes fluttered open, the moring light from the slideglass window flooded his vision. As they ajusted he managed to see a seagull fly past their balcony. Turning his head he realized he had fallen asleep atop of Mitsuru's lap, the blanket drapped over both of them. The older man was still asleep still sitting upward and slouching, chest rising and falling like a rythmic pattern. Memories of yesterday seeped slowly into his mind. He had one of his episodes, lashing out because he lost. Ouja. That's what the rider was called, he's been fairly strong and he barely got away even going all far as using two thirds of his cards.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, knowing no doubt that's what Mitsuru would want when he awoke. He scavaged to the kitchen cupboards for some food. He wasn't quite sure what the older man would prefer but often times Mitsuru would leave in a rush with a breakfast muffin but they appeared to be out. Truth be told Satoru wouldn't put much effort into helping the older man get ready for the day. Usually he would be the one laying on the floor, wrapped in his blankets without a care but he had felt somewhat bad about his latest stream of an outburst. Though he'd never say it outloud. He poured a cup of black coffee for his roommate and a box of take out leftovers that he could heat up at work. That didn't leave much for him but he hardly ate much anyway. Sighing he closed the fridge skillfully with his elbow and made his way back to the living room.

Mitsuru rubbed his eyes free of sleep. "Hey man, what time is it?" He asked. The Tiger shoved the box and coffee into his hands, not really carring if he spilled any of the drink on the man. He needed to get dressed anyway. "Late." He replied simply before flopping onto the labyrinth of blankets beneath him. Mitsuru was the one working, not him. "Ah shoot!" Mitsuru dashed off to his room to get ready, placing his food down. Pulling the covers over his head Satoru left a little space in the seets where he could see the man's feet rush about the apartment floorboards. "Have a nice day..." Satoru mumbled as Imperer's deck holder rushed out the door.

**TBC**


End file.
